Show and Tell
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: A late Valentine's Day fanfiction. The turtles are accepted in the human world, Leo and Raph are brother, as are Donnie and Mikey. Leo is married to Donnie and Raph is married to Mikey. Mikey and Raph have twin nine year old boys who have invited the whole family to come in to school for their show and tell.


**Show and Tell**

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Splinter all stood with the other parent on the left side of the room near the wall. For reasons none of them new Kay and Leo asked their teacher if they could go last, Raph thinks is because Leo was shy, but Mikey says if that was the case they would have asked to go first, no Mikey believes it's because the boys have something very special they wish to share. And because Mikey was barley ever wrong about these thing Leo, Don and Splinter agree with him.

They had watched all the other children do their show and tell, and at the end each student got a round of applause from everyone in the room. And then the teacher smiles. "Kay and Leo Hamato please." The boy stood up and went to the front of the class, now it was obvious they weren't identical twin, Kay looked exactly like Mikey except he didn't have freckles, had his father's golden eyes and his father's personality. Leo however, looked exactly like Raph, but had his mother's sky blue eye, well maybe a shade darker actually, and defiantly had Mikey personality, except he was a lot calmer then Mikey. Kay was the bigger one out of the both of them, I size and height. Because of this he liked to call himself the older brother, but he technically was, for he was born first.

"The thing we want to share is the love our parents share. Kay and I have always thought there bond was strong, but after watching this awesome TV show called Merlin, we believe that the bond Arthur and Merlin once shared, lives on in our mum and dad." Leo explains, making the family smile.

"Leo and I knew our parents love was still very strong, but we didn't know how strong till today. And we can prove that through what our dad has to say." Kay pulls out a Valentin's Day card from his backpack, both Raph and Mikey recognized it as the one that was in the living room this morning. "This is what our dad has to say after eight years of a strong happy relationship." Kay explained with a smile on both their little faces as they both read the poem Raph had written for Mikey.

"Blink of an eye, 8 years past,

Hard to believe it's gone so fast.

Remember sitting on a chair, starring at a screen,

Wondering what worth my life had been.

Scared to message, which was really sad,

Arguing with myself as though I'd gone mad.

Then you messaged first, I had to look twice,

Looking at my keyboard then froze like ice.

Funny how things happen in a weird kind of way,

Scared to think we were just one click away.

From missing each other, never to be,

Fate was my Angel, to bring you to me.

The rest is history, memories to take,

Blueprints for more, we have yet to make.

Can't promise the world, as not mine to give,

Don't know about the future as we still have it to live.

But one thing I know, of this there's no doubt,

You by my side, I will never be without.

Life can be hard, a little bit crappy,

We don't need money, just to be happy.

Strength we have both me and you,

Will beat then all and pull through.

Need to finnish this now as time's getting on

Mouth like a bird cage as coffee, I've had none.

But before I go there's one more thing

Thanks for being my Valentine, my Wife, my Everything."

The whole class of people clap and cheer, Mikey blushes, and smiles from ear to ear. He hadn't got to read the card yet, for they had to take the boys strait to school and pick everyone ease up on the way. Raph blushes with embarrassment, and can't help but look away. But Mikey pulls his face to look his way, and kisses him on the lips with love any passion just like every day. Mikey smiles as he pulls away. "I love you." He whispers, so only Raph could hear.

"I love you two." Was Raph's quiet reply as they went to go him, his sons walk on ahead, and his love by his side, and another child that they found out was on the way. Raph wraps his arm around Mikey's waste, and smiles to himself. This was the best show and tell day ever, was what he thought as they walk away, and he hoped it would be remember for the rest of their days.

The End

The poem was written by my day this year 14/02/2016, and I'm glad he let me share it in one of my stories, but I had to make sure I didn't get credit for the poem, for it is his and I felt that whoever read this had to know.


End file.
